And, For A Moment, I Swear We Were Invinicble
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley have done something very stupid and are being chased down by seventh year Slytherines. But can they make it back to the common room in one piece, or alive?


**Disclaimer: Porkchop the flying pig and I do not own this. **

**See Authors Note at the end.**

And, For A Moment, I Swear We Were Invincible

Lily Luna Potter looked around. She was 12 now. Standing next to her was Hugo Billius Weasley, her partner in crime. They were inseparable and now they were in trouble. They'd pulled a prank on some seventh year Slytherines who were the children on ex-death eaters. Running through the corridors Lily looked over her shoulder.  
>"Keep running Hugo" she called.<br>The redheaded boy was a few steps behind her. They sprinted through the castle, hoping that they wouldn't get caught by those chasing them.  
>"Why did we do that?" Hugo gasped as they rounded the corner on the third floor next to the Charms classroom.<br>"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time" Lily huffed.  
>"Remind me never to do anything as stupid as that again"<br>"only if you remind me"  
>The two young Gryffindors were more like siblings than cousins. They looked so alike that they could have been twins. But then again, their parents were best friends and saw each other almost every day, so the two of them had been thrown together as soon as Lily had been born, two months after Hugo.<br>They raced up the stairs and suddenly Hugo stumbled. He'd gotten caught in the trick stair.  
>"Lily" he yelled.<br>Quickly she jumped down to the step above him and yanked him out. They saw the Slytherines catching up just as Lily pulled Hugo free. They continued to run through the large, old castle. They didn't see the old scorch marks from 23 years ago, from the battle their parents had fought. Nor did they see the mark forever pressed into the floor from the explosion that had killed their uncle. All they saw was a twisting labyrinth of corridors and staircases which lay in their path between danger and safety.  
>The fastest Slytherin was almost breathing down their necks. They turned sharply to the left and he ran straight into a stone wall. There was a loud thudding sound as he hit the wall and then crumpled to the floor. They didn't know that he looked just like his father, a death eater who had once made the lives of their parents a living nightmare. All they saw was a boy capable of harming them by using brute force.<br>"We've got to keep running" Hugo gasped, stealing a quick glance in the direction they had just come from.  
>"Look straight ahead" Lily panted "we don't need to run into anything"<br>Hugo looked ahead just in time to avoid hitting a suit of armour. But before he had looked forward he saw another Slytherin. He was gaining on them and he has his wand drawn.  
>"Eh sah sih dnaw tuo" he warned Lily. They had started speaking backwards to each other many years ago when they had been playing adventurers in the backyard and didn't want the other kids to know what was going on. Now they used their "language" to communicate important messages.<br>"woh raf yawa si eh"  
>"net sertem dna gnisolc ni"<br>"pord dna llor" Lily said.  
>They both dropped to the ground and rolled forward like ninjas, their timing perfect. The spell cast by the older boy missed them and as he caught up to them he got smacked in the face by Lily's arm as she stood up from her roll in a fluid movement. Hugo turned around and punched him in the temple and he went down.<br>They didn't see him as the son of a follower of Voldemort; they saw him as the one who has picked on them. They didn't know that his parents had fought theirs in the last battle. They had been fighting with him ever since they started Hogwarts.  
>"Almost there now" Hugo managed to say. They were on the fifth floor now and were almost at the stairs to the sixth.<br>"There's only two slime balls left" Lily informed him. One girl and one boy, bound to catch up soon.  
>They raced up the stairs they had almost reached the top when the girl caught up.<br>"Mudbloods" she sneered.  
>They didn't know that she looked just like her mother. The same pug face and everything. They didn't know that she was the daughter of the woman who had tried to turn one of their heroes in. To them, she was just a mean, nasty piece of work who had no right to walk around like she owned the place.<br>She went to slap them but the two children shoved her in the same second, it was timing that only twins should have. The seventeen year old seemed to float in the air for a moment or two before she hit the staircase and tumbled to the bottom. She lay there, still and the two redheads kept running.  
>They were almost there, almost at their common room. They could see the portrait hole at the very end of the corridor. It was around two hundred metres away. Then they heard the foot fall of the last Slytherin.<br>"You won't make it filth" he spat.  
>Lily glanced at Hugo "tnirps rof ti" she yelled.<br>"Your baby talk won't do you any good now you snivelling brats"  
>"eno ytfif sertems. Nac uoy ekam ti" Hugo said, he had always been able to tell distance on sight.<br>"gniog ot evah ot ekam ti" Lily said, her voice rising. "nav uoy"  
>"dluohs"<br>"Stop running you know you won't make it" the older boy jeered.  
>They didn't stop running. They were down to the last fifty metres now.<br>The older boy was gaining on them. He raised his wand.  
>"NUR" Lily and Hugo screamed at each other, running faster than they had ever before.<br>"GODRIC" they yelled at the Fat Lady.  
>She swung open and time seemed to slow down. The two children ran forward, not sure if they were going to make it. Not sure if they would live another day. The Fat Lady swung forward so slowly, it appeared she would open in time. The older boy ran after them. His wand was raised.<br>The older boy was the son of some of the most notorious death eaters. The young girl and boy, the children of those who had saved their world.  
>They were mere metres from the portrait hole now. They dived for it.<br>The older boy opened his mouth. The children screamed.  
>"CRU-" they heard him start.<br>Then suddenly they were through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady slammed shut as fast as she was able and the curse was cut off.  
>They had made it. They leapt up and hugged each other, dancing around as they did. They were alive.<p>

Ten years later  
>Lily Potter was now 22. It was the same day that ten years ago she and her cousin had run for their lives.<br>Standing at her parents' kitchen bench she turned to Hugo.  
>"Do you remember that day in second year"<br>"when we ran from the Slytherines?"  
>"Yes. And how we hugged each other and danced when we made it back to the tower?"<br>"Uh-huh"  
>Lily looked at her cousin for a long time. "when we made it back through the portrait hole and we were dancing and ecstatic I thought it was the best moment"<br>"so did I" her cousin agreed.  
>Lily smiled "And, For A Moment, I Swear We Were Invincible"<p>

**A/N: Hi all. Just thought this up one day after I saw the last line. **

**Porkchop the Flying Pig: Yup, was a fun day.**

**Me: Porkchop, they don't know who you are. Allow me to introduce Porkchop the Flying Pig. Most people have Plot Bunnies, I have a plot pig.**

**Porkchop: And damn good looking one at that.**

**Me: Thank you Porkchop. Also, my friends are holding Fang and Iggy from Maximum Ride captive and I needed someone to talk to. Anyhow, Porkchop and I are off to do a prac write up. **

**P: I hate science.**

**Me: No one asked you Porkers. Review please! **

**P: Forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yes, this is dedicated to Jye, because for a moment, I swear we were invincible and then I fell off my bed and you helped me find Porkchop. **


End file.
